Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that wirelessly receives power from an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless power supply system including a power supply apparatus that wirelessly outputs power without connector connection and an electronic apparatus that supplies the power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus to a load has been known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-285836 discusses the number of turns of a power reception coil and the capacitance of a resonance capacitor of the electronic apparatus are set according to the impedance of the load of the electronic apparatus in such a wireless power supply system.
However, in such a wireless power supply system, the power supplied from the power supply apparatus to the electronic apparatus may vary suddenly, depending on the distance and positional relationship between the power supply apparatus and the electronic apparatus. If the power supplied from the power supply apparatus to the electronic apparatus decreases in a case where the electronic apparatus is being charged or the load is operating, the electronic apparatus may fail to be normally controlled and the operation of the electronic apparatus may become unstable.